Project Psychometry X
by FireRain
Summary: I skipped three months! Bwahahaha! Rebecca actually exists! The genres are GENERAL because I really can't classify this fic. The chapters are more like episodes. Please R&R! 6's up!
1. A New Start

Project Psychometry X  
  
  
  
A New Start  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: You've all heard it before; I don't own any of the character created by Capcom. Any Characters such as Mike are my own! Please use common sense, as there will be original characters in this fan fic. You know the rest...  
  
  
  
Barry looked into the young man's eyes, still very confused. Looking down at the table he flipped through the folder for the sixteenth time.  
  
"So... Let me get this straight." Barry glared at the boy, "you're Mike Leland?"  
  
"That's what it says in the papers," Mike said, hesitantly.  
  
Barry put a fist under his chin, still unable to believe that this was the same Leland as in the folder. "You sound unsure."  
  
"I am unsure." Mike put a hand on his espresso mug and felt the heat through his gloves.  
  
Barry gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Two months ago I woke up in a hospital with a fractured skull and a hole in my chest. Some guy had been waiting there for me to arise and gave me that file." Mike sighed. "I couldn't remember who I was or where I was at... The doctors said I had amnesia."  
  
Barry took out a paper from the folder and pointed it out to the boy. "According to this, you were part of the most powerful assassin ring in the world. Now, I want to know how a young kid like you ended up in it."  
  
Mike turned the paper back towards Barry and pointed to a small paragraph at the bottom.  
  
Barry read aloud, "Five months of training have resulted in expert knowledge of all martial techniques. Further investigation has exposed possible PSI factor including clairvoyance, personal telekinesis, and advanced psychometry... What does all of this mean?"  
  
"It means I have an unfair advantage."  
  
"What's ~that~ supposed to mean?" Barry was becoming aggravated. When he asked Geneisha if they had any good men that might be willing to help destroy Umbrella he never realized they'd send a teenager.  
  
Mark yawned, seemingly unnoticing his possible employer's irritation. He slowly took off a glove, making sure not to touch anything accidentally.  
  
"Give me your hand," he said, his voice unmoving and confident.  
  
Barry squinted at him and shook his head as if to say "what the hell?"  
  
"Just do it!" This time there was a slight annoyance in his voice so Barry decided not to push his luck.  
  
The middle-aged man put out his hand. Mike turned it palm up with his gloved fingers; he then brushed his right hand over Barry's, barely touching it. For a moment Mike's pupils turned a florescent shade of green then returned to his natural color.  
  
Barry gawked at what he saw but then regained his senses. "What did you just do?"  
  
Mike didn't answer. Instead he avoided Barry's eyes and took a sip of his espresso.  
  
"You're lucky she gave you the gun."  
  
Barry's jaw dropped.  
  
"She saved you didn't she? The girl in the uniform." Mike smiled and reassuringly said, "don't worry, I only grazed you. That's the only bit that came to me."  
  
"You're psy... I mean... That's... Holly shit!" Barry stammered.  
  
Leland rolled his eyes.  
  
Burton's mind was racing with possibilities. The kind of advantage this would give his team... STARS could finally put Umbrella down.  
  
"Um..." Mike pointed to the tip of his mouth, "you're uh... um... drooling."  
  
Barry quickly wiped his mouth and grinned a big plotting grin. He wasn't about to let this one get away. Barry knew that Mike would never join if he knew what they were up against, a world power with man-eating monsters to boot. No... He'd have to lie. For the good of the world!  
  
"I think my team definitely has a place for you."  
  
"Really?! Oh wow, thank you! When should I start?" Mike asked excitedly.  
  
"Um... As soon as possible I guess."  
  
The two males exchanged driving directions and phone numbers. Mike decided that he'd call when he figured out a mode of transportation.  
  
"Sorry to ask a stupid question but what exactly does your team do?" Mike sheepishly inquired while getting up from the table.  
  
Barry, doing the same, looked at his watch and exclaimed, "oh! Damn man, I have to get going, see you soon!"  
  
Before Leland could stop him, Burton ran, literally, out the door.  
  
Mike put a ten under his mug and made his way between the groups of college students and an overtired stripper.  
  
*I wonder what he's hiding...*  
  
Leland shrugged it off, knowing that he had a job! With pay and room and board! Maybe now he could get his life in order and finally figure out his past and why he was almost killed.  
  
Putting on his purple shades he walked out into the sunny street and took a deep breath.  
  
"Things are looking up for me at last."  
  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&& You like? I like. ^_~  
  
Just a little teaser to get you interested, I plan to make this story long... and very very enticing. Maybe a couple of romances... Heh heh... 


	2. Leaving

Leaving  
  
  
  
Barry fervently looked through his book, occasionally flipping to the index and quickly scanning the page before squinting at a word and flipping back. Jill watched for an hour before she finally became bored and snuck up behind him to look at the title.  
  
"Idiot's Guide to Being Psychic..." Jill laughed, "never knew you had it in ya!"  
  
Burton, slightly irritated, swatted her away and returned to his book.  
  
*Let's see now... Telekinesis, what the hell is that?*  
  
  
  
Mike rushed around his cramped room. There was no way he would fit all his stuff in one duffle bag. Turning to yell for another one, Leland was met with a huge suitcase and a pair of miserable eyes.  
  
"Dylan please don't do this now," Mike said, crushing more shirts into the new bag.  
  
Dylan sat on the bed and watched his roommate scurry around, trying not to make eye contact with him.  
  
After a couple of minutes Mike stopped dead in his tracks. "You know I had to... No one else wanted me."  
  
Dylan sighed, "No, you just didn't want anyone else."  
  
They both looked down and the quiet shuffling resumed.  
  
Hours passed and Dylan never left the room. When Mike felt satisfied with his luggage, he ducked under the bed and pulled out another duffle bag. This one was heavy and he had trouble pulling all of his gear out the door. Dylan stood and made a hand gesture to give him a bag. Mike was more than willing to unload himself from the extra weight.  
  
The elevator ride was even more difficult and every passing second seemed to slow down more than the last.  
  
On the ground floor Mike hailed a taxi and when a busted red one arrived he threw in his stuff and helped Dylan with the weighty carrier.  
  
When the trunk was closed Mike looked at his friend at last. They both nodded at each other in a lack of words.  
  
"I think it's time," Leland almost whispered.  
  
Dylan nodded but with a sad look on his face he abandoned his pride and gave Mike a quick one-armed hug. Leland patted his best friend on the back and separated from him.  
  
"Look, whatever happens... I'll always be here and I'll always be your best mate. So if you ever feel like you need somewhere to go or someone to talk to, I'm right here."  
  
Mike laughed, "Sounds like I'll never be rid of you!"  
  
Dylan smiled and playfully punched him. "Get going."  
  
Mike opened the cab door, ruffled his friend's hair, and closed it before he could get revenge.  
  
The car began moving and Leland settled in his seat.  
  
"Keep in touch you jerk!" Mike heard Dylan lightheartedly scream and waved through the back window.  
  
  
  
Back at the STARS headquarters Barry stood up and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Alright people! He's going to be here any minute. I want you all to make Leland feel at home!"  
  
Claire looked up from her magazine. "Ahhh, so his name is Leland."  
  
Barry sighed, "His name is Mike Leland."  
  
"Great time to tells us!" Jill yelled from behind the refrigerator door.  
  
"What's he going to do here anyway?" Chris asked, forcefully pushing in between his sister and Leon on the couch.  
  
Burton made an ecstatic noise, put his hands together, and looked up towards the heavens. "Everything!"  
  
"Don't start drooling again," Jill mumbled through a full mouth.  
  
  
  
"Sir. Sir! We're here sir!" the driver shouted, trying to revive the sleeping boy.  
  
Mike looked through the cab window. They were somewhere in the suburbs. He yawned and stretched, listening to the leather seat crumple under his weight. Reaching into his wallet, he took out seventy dollars and gave the roll of money to the patient driver.  
  
"Can you help me with my bags?"  
  
"Sure man."  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang and Barry almost jumped with anticipation.  
  
"He's here!" he yelled.  
  
Unfortunately the rest of the group didn't share his enthusiasm and no one moved an inch as he put his hand on the doorknob. Something stopped him from turning it.  
  
"Hey listen up! Our mission is on a need-to-know basis with this guy, alright?"  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Leon. "Does he even know what we do?"  
  
"No and he won't until the right time."  
  
Barry swung open the door before anyone could retort. 


	3. Glock 19

Glock 19  
  
  
  
Mike timidly waved to everyone as Barry introduced his crew. He felt slightly distressed about his welcoming. It wasn't a warm one and although their mouths were open no friendly "hellos" or "nice to meet yous" came out.  
  
Burton noticed the boy's anxiety. He looked around the room and knew that he wouldn't have peace for a month.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you your room," he said. "You'll have to share one with Leon, I hope you don't mind."  
  
"That's fine..." Leland returned in a small voice, never taking his eyes off the others.  
  
"Yo, Carlos! Come and help him out!" Barry yelled.  
  
His booming voice snapped the ex-mercenary out of his trance and he quickly went for the nearest bag.  
  
"Wait, no! That one's heav-" Mike tried to warn him but Carlos mindlessly pulled up and felt a horrible snap in his back.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
Barry almost laughed. "You ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine." Carlos whipped himself upright and slowly rubbed his aching muscle.  
  
Mike quickly walked over to the duffle bag, trying intensely to get the others' eyes off himself.  
  
"Umm... Yeah... You should... uh... try lifting more with your legs." He stammered innocently to the almost infuriated Carlos. Putting a lighter suitcase down, Mike picked up the other bag effortlessly to the amazement of the watching group. "You should probably take that one..."  
  
The former UBCS agent grabbed the bag off the floor and fallowed Barry and the new kid.  
  
As soon as they were gone, Jill and Leon ran after to spy.  
  
  
  
Mike sat on the second bed. Nothing spectacular, just a bed in a room. There was another like it on the other side.  
  
"Make yourself at home," Barry said, patting his shoulder.  
  
Mike chuckled, "thanks."  
  
"I gotta go make some calls so get settled and we'll see after that, ok?" Burton looked at the boy as if he was dealing with an elementary school student.  
  
"Barry, I don't need to be patronized. I'll be fine."  
  
Burton smiled and left the room. Carlos did not; instead he sat down on the bed next to Mike and offered him his hand. Leland shook it cautiously.  
  
"My name's Carlos Oliveria, amigo."  
  
"Yeah... Barry introduced you. My name's Mike," said Leland.  
  
"What's with the gloves?"  
  
Mike pulled out of Carlos' hand and seemed to shrink down into the bed.  
  
"Sorry hombre, just wondering," Carlos tried to apologize. It was fake. He still wanted to know.  
  
"Barry didn't tell you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You won't have any more luck with me then."  
  
Carlos smiled the same smile as Barry, one that was somewhat welcoming. Mike was still a bit nervous around him but at least the tension was cut.  
  
Oliveria looked around the room for a minute waiting for Mike to say something, anything really but it never came.  
  
Finally he gave up, "want a tour?"  
  
"Um... ok," Leland said weakly but on the inside he was screaming in relief.  
  
"Hmmm... Burton told me not to but I think you need to know how to get around the place. Let's go!"  
  
Mike stood up. "What are y'all hiding?"  
  
Carlos laughed at the slight southern accent. "What are ~you~ hiding? You know we'll find out sooner or later."  
  
Mike made his way to the doorframe and turning back, gave Carlos an I-know- something-that-you-don't look. "I'll make you forget, sooner or later that is."  
  
  
  
"...And finally we come to the 'basement,'" Oliveria informed. Somewhere along the tour he had found an old cane and was using it to point out the solid steel door.  
  
Mike looked at it and licked the top of his pop cycle. He was glad they stopped in the kitchen first, even if it meant he had to try and avoid the others. "Nice door."  
  
"Thanks, it's where we keep all the stuff we don't want the world to know about." Carlos looked at the kid. "I probably shouldn't take you there just yet."  
  
"You've taken me this far, you can't just back out now."  
  
Carlos shrugged, "you're right but just in case, the door was open and you just slipped in out of curiosity."  
  
Leland made a circle with his thumb and index finger as if to say "gotcha."  
  
Oliveria pushed some random keys on the lock and the door made several shifting noises. As it opened, mike gradually began to see a long brightly lit hall with several doors of the same nature as the first at the sides.  
  
"This is what you don't want the world to see?" Mike asked playfully.  
  
"Come on before someone sees us." Carlos pushed him through the hall.  
  
When they reached an entry with a huge yellow biohazard sign printed on it Oliveria stopped and pointed with his cane.  
  
"This is our private lab. Not many people actually know how to use any of the stuff in there. Rebecca is one of the very few."  
  
Mike looked through the small glass window. "Hey... I remember those..."  
  
He cut himself off. As Mike looked farther into the room more and more information about each of the lab machines flooded his mind. He slowly inched away from the glass and shook his head in an attempt to regain his senses.  
  
Carlos didn't notice and with slight pat on the arm he moved Leland to another metallic entry. "Now this I can show you."  
  
Again, he fiddled with the keyboard and the door slid open. Inside there was an observation room with glowing controls and a huge window at the back of them. Carlos went in and touched a button on the vast control board. Lights behind the glass flickered and another door to the left unlatched. Mike looked inside the next room and was amazed to find rows upon rows of guns and other weaponry. He walked through the forest of black and silvery alloys. At the end of the expansive space there was another set of thick doors. These didn't have a lock so Mike pushed through and found himself in a white dome with eight columns climbing up the sides.  
  
Carlos walked in after him. "So what do you think?"  
  
Mike slowly spun around trying to memorize every detail of the gigantic area. "Who pays for all this?"  
  
Oliveria scratched his head. "We have some very philanthropic sponsors who share our views."  
  
"What is this place?" Leland asked.  
  
Carlos took a remote out of his vest pocket and flicked a switch. Black and white, cardboard targets flung out from behind the columns. They were all different sizes but had the same basic human shape. "Shooting range... Wanna' try?"  
  
Mike laughed. "Are you kidding me? I've never used a gun, I hate them with a passion."  
  
Carlos raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were an assassin."  
  
"Well, I guess I was different kind of assassin. My files said that I never used guns."  
  
"Your file?"  
  
"I guess Barry didn't tell you what happened to me either. I think I'll let him explain."  
  
Carlos waved his hand at him. "Fine, I'll let you have your mystery. You want to try it or not? I really wanna' see what you can do. Burton doesn't hire just anyone."  
  
"I told you, I've never held a gun before in my life," Leland explained. There was a flash of memory. *Hey! I really ~have~ never used a gun before!*  
  
Disappointed, Oliveria was about to put the remote away when Mike spoke up. "Alright, I'll try it but only if you let me use your personal gun."  
  
Carlos didn't know what to say at that comment. "Um... Ok sure..."  
  
He opened his vest and pulled out a Glock 19.  
  
Mike took it carefully with his left hand while taking off his right glove with his teeth. After moving his wrist a bit, Leland took the small handgun into his bare fingers and gripped the handle. Instantly information came into his mind. Carlos was an active shooter and his energy was heavily printed into the firearm. Mike knew that this would not be enough so he searched deeper into the images he got and finally settled in Oliveria's shooting classes. He dwindled there for some time and being a quick learner he gradually began to master the gun. He ran the information through his head, over and over again and when he opened his eyes, Mike felt very confident in his shooting abilities even though he was guilt ridden about even touching the weapon. All of this happened in a split second, a blink and he had more gunfire knowledge than most of the people in the house.  
  
"I'm ready." 


	4. Accident

Accident  
  
  
  
Carlos burst through the basement door and dashed up stairs at an insane speed. After clumsily tripping over a rug and an end table he managed to actually get to the lounge.  
  
"Don't ask any questions just get down to the basement and don't tell Barry!" he screamed after he finally regained his breath.  
  
Everyone obeyed knowing that Oliveria rarely became so excited. When everyone was settled into the small viewing room at the shooting range Carlos revealed the cause of his enthusiasm.  
  
"You've got to see this." He pointed to a point at the bottom of the round, white room. It was Mike. Moving in continuous fluid motions, only stopping to change magazines, he was hitting every target right between the eyes.  
  
"No way," Leon managed to whisper.  
  
Leland moved with a delicate grace. The muscles in his back bent and snapped back and forth as he shifted and twisted to hit the black and white silhouettes popping up around him. He moved the weapon with seeming poise and neither his gaze nor his posture ever wavered.  
  
"Mike's a pro..." Chris concluded.  
  
He switched the heat cameras on. Sure enough Leland was there. It wasn't an illusion. He was real.  
  
"Actually, he said it's his first time holding a gun," Carlos said.  
  
The line got a couple of laughs from the group.  
  
"Carlos, no one can shoot like that their first time," Claire corrected him.  
  
Chris zoomed one of the cameras onto the firearm. "Hey, is that your gun?"  
  
"Yes. It's Lola," Carlos clarified.  
  
"What's that about?" Rebecca asked.  
  
Everyone looked at her as if she'd just appeared out of nowhere after an absence of five years.  
  
Carlos tried to explain. "He said that he could only do it if I gave him my gun."  
  
"That's odd," Rebecca commented.  
  
"The kid himself is freakin' weird," Jill corrected.  
  
The conversation stopped as Mike quickly changed the cartridge and again began to fire.  
  
As the cluster watched a bulky object moved out of the shadows and a powerful hand fell on Oliveria's shoulder.  
  
"Dahhhhhhhhhh!" Carlos yelled and slammed his forearms against the control panel.  
  
The lights inside both rooms began to flicker and darkness descended on the confused onlookers.  
  
"What part of 'need to know' do you not understand?!" Barry questioned the still shuddering Carlos.  
  
In the dome Mike stopped firing and looked up to where the one-way mirror used to be.  
  
"What happened?" he yelled.  
  
There was no answer instead Mike heard panels open in the walls surrounding him.  
  
Leland knew something bad was about to happen. The gun fell from his naked hand and just before the first bullet zinged past his neck Mike's eyes flashed with light. Suddenly he was a second from the present and directions flicked somewhere behind his pupils. A knife protruded from a compartment inside his sleeve and the next few pieces of blistering hot metal slammed against it. The knife withheld the force and the bullets flew back to the wall.  
  
In the observation room Carlos was desperately trying to regain control of the shooting range. The others could only helplessly watch the heat cameras. To their shock Mike was still alive and moving way too fast for the camera to comprehend. They saw small, scorching dots move along the screen, none of which was able to hit the large area of high temperature that, they could only assume, was Mike.  
  
"Do something Oliveria!" Barry ordered.  
  
"I'm trying!" Carlos yelled back. He looked up into the dark range. Two annoyingly, green circles were moving between the sparks of yellow and orange. "The hell is that?"  
  
Just then one of the sparks hit something connected to the florescent lights. Barry pushed Carlos out of the way and started hitting keys on the dimly lit panel.  
  
Mike was losing control. The last bullet had pierced his shin and he could feel warm liquid pouring out. The light in his eyes was weakening. His movements slowed and suddenly the knife attached to his wrist began to weigh tons. Leland fell to the ground just before Burton cut the gunfire.  
  
As the lights returned Mike could feel himself losing consciousness. He looked down at his leg. It wasn't that bad. He clutched it with the bit of strength he had left. The blood ran between Mike's fingers. He felt its consistency. It was watery and sticky.  
  
Barry and Rebecca ran to Mike. He had somehow crawled to a wall and had left a winding, crimson trail. His world was becoming black. Mike took hold of Burton's jacket and pulled him down.  
  
"Nemesis..." he whispered and fell, unconscious. 


	5. Morphine

Morphine  
  
  
  
Mike lay in a hospital cot. His leg was patched up. It was a simple operation and Rebecca easily stitched his wound in the small infirmary also found in the basement. Unfortunately he did lose a lot of blood and because of the haste to save Mike, Rebecca had to quickly cut off his pant leg from the knee down to keep the stitches from becoming infected. It was a small loss but one that exposed his skin and ultimately his abilities to the world. Through the operation Mike was troubled with horrible nightmares and the sickening feel of death and sterility that came from every slice of the scalpel or needle.  
  
The rest of the party had no idea of his pain. Even Barry, who had done so much reading into psychic phenomenon, had yet to grasp the idea of the powers Mike held inside. Unfortunately, even with his abilities, Leland could not comprehend the situation that passed in the few hours in which he was unconscious.  
  
  
  
Mike woke up to Leon's worried face. Still working off the morphine in his system, Leland pushed himself up. The insignificant movement caused pain to shoot up his leg. Mike roared and raised an uncovered hand into the air. The chair next to the bed flung upward and jammed into the soft ceiling tiles.  
  
Leon looked on, wide-eyed, until Mike finally clutched his head and fell back into his pillow.  
  
"What the fuck did y'all do to me?!" Leland asked in a drug-induced haze.  
  
His head ached with the pain from the operation. The painkiller did little to kill the pain but instead blurred his vision and slurred his speech only adding to Mike's problems.  
  
Leon didn't know how to react.  
  
"We're so sorry for what happened," he said. Leon was now inspecting the upended chair.  
  
Mike looked up at it too. "Ah shit, did I do that?"  
  
Kennedy couldn't help but smile. "You're one amazing kid, you know that?"  
  
Leland tried to smile but the pain and the unfelt sedatives won over and he lost consciousness once again.  
  
"Mike? Yo, Mike!" It was hopeless. He was out like a light.  
  
Leon was beginning to realize why Barry had hired Leland in the first place. He looked at the sleeping teen. Mikes hand twitched a little to the left and the chair went flying into the wall.  
  
Again, Kennedy was slightly shocked but after the stuff he saw with Claire it wasn't a big deal. Compared to the stories she and Chris told him it was even less remarkable.  
  
Yet there was something about him... Leon couldn't resist. Taking his forearm Kennedy slid Mike's sleeve back to his elbow. Under it there was a long piece of winding metal. At its edge there was a short slit from where, Leon guessed, the knife had protruded.  
  
After examining the thick bracelet Leon gently put Mike's arm back in its place, not wanting to mess in his business too much.  
  
By some slim chance, Leon hadn't made contact with Mike's skin and the boy lay peacefully for another two hours, in which time Kennedy had been left to brood over his abandonment. There was really nothing to brood about; Burton had to leave quickly and Rebecca was needed so logically Leon, who had at least some knowledge of the infirmary, was left to baby-sit.  
  
According to Barry, Umbrella decided to pull the plug on one of its island research centers off the coast of Alaska. The group believed that the murderous corporation was doing further research on the NE-T virus there and the lab's contents would be very useful indeed. Unfortunately when Umbrella stops research there's always a reason and one of STARS' spies divulged that an outbreak had occurred and the island would soon be destroyed.  
  
Time was of the essence so they left him and packed for Alaska.  
  
Leon was, in all actuality, lonely and there was that evil side that tempted him to wake Mike and have a chat. Of-course his mind would always slither back to the dilapidated chair laying on the floor so he waited uneasily until Leland came around with a long yawn. This time there was no chair flinging only some stretching.  
  
Mike's stomach growled and Leon was more than happy to help him make his way to the kitchen. Leland quickly learned to use the crutches but after he was thoroughly fed, Mike hobbled over to his room and walked out with some sort of brace on his leg and a new set of clothes. When Leon questioned the contraption Mike explained that Geneisha, his assassin ring, gave it to him. This led to more questions and since Leland was still in his hammered state, he answered without restraint.  
  
It was then that Leon learned about his abilities and why he wanted a job with STARS. A little respect grew for the boy in Leon's mind so he decided to let Mike in on their secret... 


	6. X

X  
  
  
  
Somewhere in a dark hotel room a phone was ringing. A man with slick, blonde hair was sitting patiently next to it. With a swift move of a wrist he picked up the receiver.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We've picked up his signal. Directions are being faxed to you as we speak. If you mess up this time it'll be your head on a platter."  
  
"Go ahead and try you cocky, little midget."  
  
With that he crushed the phone and took a paper out of the fax machine. He smiled as his eyes skimmed over the map.  
  
"Looks like I've found you, X."  
  
  
  
Mike was laughing hysterically in his shared bedroom. Talking to Dylan always illuminated his day. It didn't seem to matter that Leon was trying to sleep after an extended date with Claire.  
  
"And then she started yelling 'it's raining God!'" There was more uncontrolled laughter.  
  
Leon sat up in his bed and glared at Mike.  
  
"Ok, ok. We've got be quiet or else Kennedy'll shoot me." Leland whispered trying, without success, to hold back his amusement.  
  
Satisfied, Leon returned to his comfortable pillow.  
  
"Yeah, he's hammered."  
  
Leon took the cushion from under him and chucked it at the back of Mike's head.  
  
"Aah! You're asking for it now, Kennedy!" Mike yelled and threw the pillow back at him.  
  
"What Dylan? Of coarse I'm coming over for thanksgiving. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Leon rose again out of the bed.  
  
"Ok, later yo." Mike turned the phone off and put it on a nightstand.  
  
"You're not going to spend it with us?" Leon asked. He seemed almost upset by this revelation.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that Dylan is best bud and I miss him."  
  
Kennedy nodded then smiled.  
  
"Fine go, leave, I don't need your whorin' round here," he said, jokingly trying to mimic Mike's southern accent.  
  
Leland laughed and threw his own pillow at Leon.  
  
  
  
Rebecca studiously worked in her lab. There was purpose to her obsession this time. She theorized that all of them were infected with the T virus. That meant that their eventual deaths would not be a time of peace but the beginning of a plague upon the whole world. Fortunately there was a possibility that the virus only worked temporarily and it would die if its host did not pass away in twenty-four hours.  
  
This seemed to be the case. The blood samples that Rebecca got from the group were mostly negative. Jill's sample was the only one that tested positive but not with the T virus. Instead she carried the dormant and primitive form of the NE-T virus. She was theoretically vaccinated and because she lacked beta hetero nonserotonin in her system the virus was likely to die off soon.  
  
Satisfied with her work and feeling extremely hungry, Rebecca was about to switch off her equipment when a small, red container caught her eye. It was a bit of Mike's blood from the time he had been shot. She saved it just in case he needed a transfusion and eventually forgot about it in the back of her freezer.  
  
Rebecca didn't know much about Mike. He was still a mystery to her and his blood seemed to be the perfect means for some answers.  
  
Using a syringe, she transplanted the sample into a scanning-flask and shoved it into the huge machine. It whirred to life and a giant computer screen in front of her began to spurt information.  
  
Rebecca examined it all the way to the bottom. There was nothing interesting and she kept scrolling down until a big question mark caught her eye.  
  
"Unknown compound detected," she read aloud. "Hmmm..."  
  
She tapped the keyboard and the chemical was shown above her.  
  
"Show actual sample," she typed.  
  
The sample was shown and the computer zoomed into the compound.  
  
"What the hell..."  
  
She tapped another button and the computer zoomed out. There, in the center of the screen, sat a familiar shape. She had seen it many times before. There was something odd about it though.  
  
"Scan virus membrane," she ordered.  
  
"Unknown compound detected," the screen blinked.  
  
"Scan virus RNA," she typed.  
  
The machine hummed in protest.  
  
"Unable to penetrate compound," it blinked relentlessly until Rebecca decided to turn it off but not before she printed the results. 


End file.
